


That's Mine

by morgan_cian



Series: Texas [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown pairing, you'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Mine

He felt hunted. 

 

He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing.

 

But he felt it.The strong, overpowering, intoxicating feeling of him.

 

He jerked at the breeze against his nape. He thought it was his breath, the feeling of the strong body behind him, ready to envelop him.

 

But there was no one there.

 

He leaned against the wall, hidden in shadows.Hiding from what?What he needed?What only he could give him?

 

His hand slipped under his shirt, feeling his cool finger tips against his warm skin.He shuddered and felt his cock harden.

 

He could feel the bruising force of being taken, held down, and fucked without mercy.He could feel the tingling in his nipples as he tweaked them.He pulled them, twisted them, and bit them.

 

His free hand dipped below the waist band of his pants. He touched the head of his leaking cock.He moaned as the pearly fluid dripped onto his fingers.He lifted it to his mouth, moaning at the taste.

 

He quickly pushed his hand back into his pants.His curved his fingers around his flesh, intent on satisfying his need.

 

“That’s mine.”

 

He moaned as he was hauled into strong arms.His head fell back when the mouth latched onto his neck.Hands pushed his pants from his hips.Blunt fingers trailed down the crease of his ass.He cried out as the sensitive flesh of his opening was teased.

 

“Mine.”

 

He watched as the long slender finger disappeared into his mouth.His anus squeezed in anticipation.He hissed as his ass was breached and the sinful tongue lapped up his neck.

 

He wasn’t given time to breathe as he was turned to face the wall.His ass was spread and the hard cock shoved inside him. The pain of being brutally penetrated warred with the pleasure singing through his body.

 

“Oh please,” He choked off.

 

“Say it.”

 

He bit his lip and rocked back into the hips that thrust into him brutally.He needed it.The thick cock owning his body, the stinging slap of flesh against flesh.

 

The motion stopped abruptly.

 

“Say it.”

 

“Please, oh god, Master, please.”

 

“Please what?” The voice was against his ear.

 

“Fuck me, please.”

 

He cried out as he was laid open, his hips bruised, and his body assaulted. He felt the hard cock laid claim on his body, even as his soul surrendered.

 

The warm hand took his cock and gave him the friction that he needed.His release boiled out of his gut and he slumped into the waiting arms.He felt the splash of cum in his ass and the searing burn of teeth piercing his shoulder. 

 

As he regained his breath, a gentle hand stroked his belly and soft lips kissed his neck.

 

“Beautiful?”

 

He was turned in loving arms and lifted from the ground.He smiled sleepily.

 

Salvatore Alonzo chuckled and cradled his boy close.“Was that what you wanted?”

 

Paul nodded his head and snuggled closer.

 

Sal shook his head in bemusement as the soft snore rippled against the skin of his neck.He carried Paul to bed.He had granted the boy his wish; he would get his in the light of the dawn.

 

  



End file.
